How to Save a Life
by Fraulein Lissy
Summary: One Shot set during the Sequel to No Greater Love. Obi-Wan need to talk to Vader about something he's realized. Written for SWfanfan!


**Hello Everybody!**

**Quick oneshot for SWfanfan set in the timeline of my story No Greater Love. This is techniclly set in the second story, by the way :) If you like, listen to How to Save a Life by The Fray while reading. It seems to be a great mix of Kenobi's thoughts of what happened in the past and what is happening now between him and Anakin.**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

How to Save a Life

Heavy mechanized breathing echoed through the room, hovering over the bed. His gaze traveled over the contents of the room before entering her sitting room. He could see her bouncing around the room, telling him about something she learned. Smiling, he watched her morph into a young woman baking something for him to take to his quarters, discussing some issue of the day. He should have known where her political feelings lay. A tear welled up as he saw her dancing in white with Starkiller, just married, her smiles and joy. He wasn't her father but she was all but his daughter in name and now he missed her terribly. Not acceptable behavior for a Sith Lord, but he would allow himself a bit of sentiment for once.

* * *

As Obi-Wan's eyes fell on the room, he sighed. His daughter grew up here, without him. A small smile stretched his lips as he turned his gaze to Vader and spoke up. "So this is where you kept my daughter safe." Best to start this on a positive note.

Vader whirled on his heel, obviously startled. Obi-Wan was sure that if he could see his face, it would be white. Quickly recovering, Vader spat, "You will not even leave me in death, will you Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan sighed again, floating toward the desk. "Now that I have the power, I wanted to… thank you for taking care of Padme. Qui-Gon tells me that if it wasn't for you, she wouldn't have lived past the day that Sidious found her." Vader crossed his arms. Obi-Wan remembered that stance so well, Anakin's was of saying 'there's more, right?'. He smiled again slightly. "I'm sorry, Vader." His former Padawan was caught too deeply in the Dark Side now, but it was always worth a try.

Vader didn't move a muscle as he seethed. "For what, Kenobi, taking my wife and son from me? For leaving me to burn? For being so wrapped up in yourself and that cursed order that you didn't care what happened to me? What?"

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose. "I did and do care for you. But for the rest, yes, I do apologize. I am sorry that I did not see your need to talk to someone that you could trust. I am sorry that I did not see you struggling. I am sorry that I did not follow my feelings when Master Yoda said that you had to be destroyed. I am sorry that I hid on Padme's ship. I am sorry that I drew my weapon first. I am sorry that I left you. I am sorry that I did not realize that you would do anything for a child of Padme. I am sorry for turning Luke against you. I am sorry for all of this, my Padawan. I failed you, Anakin, and I regret it deeply. Will you, can you, somehow forgive me?"

He could feel the conflict in his former Padawan. Maybe it isn't too late. Vader crossed the room and stood before the floor length window that led out to the balcony that Padme loved so much. "My name is Vader, Kenobi. What led you to make this confession, my dear former Master?" he replied sarcastically.

Obi-Wan joined him, looking out on the planet that never sleeps. "Perhaps my burgeoning connection to my daughter and what she told me about you made me realize what I have done. Maybe seeing Luke lap up the stories she knows from her mother about you and me. Possibly Qui-Gon 'knocked' some sense into me. Probably all of these potential reasons, Anakin. I am truly sorry and I know that nothing can I say or do can ever make it right."

Sparing a glance at him, Vader asked, "And you never thought of this before?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Not that I was wrong, but if I had thought that in any way I was wrong, I would have jumped at it. I missed you. I lost you as a friend, and more importantly, as a brother." Vader made a sound that sounded very much like a huff. Obi-Wan smiled. "Can you forgive me, Brother?"

For several long minutes, they just stood there. When Obi-Wan was about to give up, Vader turned to him. "Maybe I can…" Obi-Wan smiled. There was hope for this one yet.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
